1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a sheet metal clamp, and particularly to an automobile body clamp for use in straightening the sheet metal of an automobile body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The straightening of the sheet metal which forms the conventional automobile body, and the like, has practical limitations due to the difficulty in obtaining a firm grip on the sheet metal. This is particularly the case with unitized bodies, wherein a particularly firm grip must be obtained in order to exert sufficient force to straighten such bodies. Further, the metal of such unitized bodies, and the like, frequently varies in thickness, thus making the problem even more difficult.
Various clamps are known for gripping sheet metal, and the like, during the repair of automobile bodies. Quite commonly, these clamps involve the drawing together of jaw elements about a fulcrum by means of a conventional bolt and nut arrangement. Examples of such clamps can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,276,237, issued Oct. 4, 1966 to W. Transue; 3,744,837, issued July 10, 1973 to R. A. Jackson; 3,797,295, issued Mar. 19, 1974 to A. V. Sanchez; and 3,827,279, issued Aug. 6, 1974 to E. Buske.
It is also known in prior art clamps specifically intended for grasping the sheet metal of automobile bodies to use individually adjustable teeth, generally in the form of screws engaged with the threads of a threaded bore provided on the body of the clamp, for gripping a section of sheet metal of varying thickness. Examples of such clamps can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,855,972, issued Oct. 14, 1958 to R. I. Greider; and 3,111,159, issued Nov. 19, 1963 to V. J. Jenkins. These known adjustable teeth, however, must be individually adjusted by positively tightening each of the screws forming the teeth down against the metal being gripped.